What happened after that
by samananom
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro encounters Kurosaki Karin again after the lost substitute shinigami arc, what do you think will happen, a hitsukarin fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

A\N:This is my first fanfic ;so please be kind on me ,this section of the story is in the end of The lost substitute shinigami arc before ichigo goes to soul society again ,English isn't my first language ,sorry for any grammatical or vocabulary mistakes.

* * *

After Shukuro Tsukishima had been killed Karin goes back to her normal state ,but then she sensed her brother's shinigami's reitsu and remembers what Urahara-san had told her on the day she realized her reitsu-less brother was surrounded by it,then she immediately called Urahara-san.

* * *

Flashback

After Ichigo had been told about Ishida's situation ,he rushed to the hospital,then Karin noticed him ,much to her surprise she felt his reitsu,then she was worried,it was like how Urahara-san thought ,then she called Urahara-san.

"hello,Kurosaki-san,it's strange for you to call this late at night ,by any chance did a hollow attack" Urahara replied.

"No,we are safe but something has changed about ichi-nii like you said" Karin said.

"hmm,what happend?" Urahara said.

"I can feel a small amount of reiatsu around him" Karin said.

"hmm,just to be on the safe side I will try to check him, while Kurosaki-kun you have to keep an eye on him just in case but don't put. you self in any da,gerous situations" Urahara said.

"thanks for the advice, bye " Karin said.

End of flash back.

* * *

Karin sneaked in her brother direction following his reitsu without any one noticing.

Ichigo and the other have already finished their fights.

Hiding behind a bush Karin cheked on her brother he was safe and he has returned to his shinigami form after 17 months ,but he looked different from last time.

After checking on her brother Karin decided to go back ,but she stepped on a small branch which broke and made a sound which Renji had noticed.

"who's there" Renji yelled as he was about to sheath his sword.

'what to do they noticed me, I can't just go like this and explain everything,I'll probably run for my life'karin thought.

then Karin turned around facing her brother's direction then taking a step forward.

'what am I doing, I have to turn back before I become a bundle of sliced meat' Karin thought while panicking.

"Karin" Ichigo was surprised to se his sister.

"she's just a human" Renji said.

"do you know her Kurosaki" Byukya said.

"Yes, she's my little sister " Ichigo said while looking at his sister with a what-are-you-doing-here-look.

"a little sister you have one" Renji said while shifting looks from Ichigo to Karin.

"what do you mean by that huuuh" Ichigo said while glaring at Renji.

"what do you have a problem" Renji said while glaring back at Ichigo.

"stop fighting you two, tell me Kurosaki can she see us" said Byakuya.

"eh, what, she can see us, yes, she does, and I think she used to know Toshiro" said Ichigo.

Everybody looked at Toshiro.

"it's hitsugaya taicho for you" Toshiro said.

Karin just kept staring at them without saying a word.

"what I happend to meet her one day through my mission in the living world before the end of the winter war, and aminos attacked, then she saw me in my shinigami form and asked if I knew where here brother was, and I told her I didn't know"explained Toshiro.

They kept staring at him.

"Kurosaki's sister, huh, she's cute" someone from behind said.

* * *

A\N:I won't say who's that until the next chapter, I would appreciate reviews.

see you later


	2. Chapter 2

A\N:Sorry about the last chapter, I don't have any right to make any excuses, but my computer would always crash while I am writing , I was really excited to write again, I know it's pretty lame, but thanks for your support.

* * *

"Kurosaki's sister, she's cute" Yukio said.

"Showing your true colors ,huh" Ichigo said.

"That's what I meant when I said that all teenage boys are ridiculously horny" Karin said.

"Anyway,we are going back now before the so-taicho gets mad" Byakuya said.

"Later then" Renji said.

"Later" Ichigo said.

"Next time we meet I am going to get you to have a fight till death with me" said Kenpachi.

"No ,you won't" said Ichigo.

After that they went back to soul society through the senkaimon.

* * *

After Ichigo came back with ginjou kuugo's corpse to the living world. Some shinigami were assigned to accompany him which were: ( Toshiro ,Matsmouto, Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika.)

* * *

"Why do we have to accompany a 'corpse' " Renji said.

"Stop complaining" Ichigo said.

"Anyway we are on leave for the living world for about ten days .So let's do whatever we want for now .It's like a holiday" said Rangeku.

"What do you mean" said Toshiro.

"Nothing ,bye." said Rangeku.

"Waaaaait" shouted Toshiro.

By then Rangeku was already out of their sight.

* * *

(After each of them went their separate ways.)

"What will I do now? I don't have any thing to do." said Toshiro.

'I think I will go to granny's house' Toshiro thought.

* * *

"Oh my, what a surprise. it's Toshiro-kun." Granny said.

"Hi" Karin said.

"Hi granny ,and what are you doing here" said Toshiro.

"I said once before that I am going to visit granny from time to time " said Karin.

"It doesn't matter " said Toshiro.

"then why did you ask " said Karin.

"it's always the liveliest when you two are around" said granny haru.

"then what are you doing here" said Karin.

"A mission" said Toshiro.

"Can't you explain more " said Karin.

"No" said Toshiro.

* * *

A/N: Sorry but my chapter are gonna get much shorter since school has started.I Would appreciate reviews.

love you all.

Akan-chan


End file.
